Selamat Tinggal
by I.R. Simmons
Summary: Magnus watched it happen in slow motion, like it was movie. He watched her blood spill, he watched her fall to the floor, he watched her face go from concentrated fighting to immense pain. He watched the demon spike go into her back, and he screamed her name. "Catarina!" Character Death/Oneshot


**Selamat Tinggal**

Magnus watched it happen in slow motion, like it was movie. He watched her blood spill, he watched her fall to the floor, he watched her face go from concentrated fighting to immense pain. He watched the demon spike go into her back, and he screamed her name. He screamed it so loud, the other Shadowhunters around him heard it, and they turned their heads, looking at the exchange in shock.

Catarina, his best friend, the one he could go to for everything and anything. The one who had saved his life on more occasions than he can count, the one he could trust more than anyone, and he could never worry about going mad due to the time that drives many a Warlock insane.

He felt a sudden anger, and his hands sparked so hard he could actually feel the heat, which he'd never been able to feel before. He shouted, _screamed_ , and a wave of magic erupted through the whole field, and the demons flew back, falling to the ground, dead. He was sweating, gasping, _pleading_ to the Gods, to anyone who would listen, that she wasn't dead. He ran to her, her normally vibrant, blue skin dangerously white.

He finally got to her, and he fell to his knees with a _thump_. He pulled her from her side to her back, and thank God her eyes were open. "Catarina…" He rasped. She smiled, though struggled, and he felt his heart break. Blood dribbled down her chin. "You're okay. Let me heal you."

He frantically put his hand, which now glowed blue, to the wound on her hip, but he felt her hand touch his. A gesture which said "stop". "Magnus," she whispered. And then she smiled, and blood stained her teeth. "It's okay, you'll be okay." He shook his head. She couldn't be saying that, she just couldn't.

He saw Alec, Clary, Jace, and Isabelle come up behind them, but paid no mind. They felt like they shouldn't be watching, but what else could they do?

Magnus' breath hitched. "Cat, you know I can't." He said, as calmly as he could.

"You can, Magnus, you don't need me." Her voice was leaving her, and he shook her slightly to wake her up.

"What do you mean 'I don't need you'? Of course I need you." His words came out quickly, hysterically. "Catarina, come on." He forced a smile upon his lips. "It's you and me, always has been."

She breathed out a laugh, and more blood could be seen. "Magnus," Her voice was suddenly serious. "Don't do anything stupid, you've lost people before." The words were slurred, like talking was tiring her out.

"Cat, none were like you. You're the one whose always been there _when_ I've lost people, I can't lose you too." He stuttered, and he couldn't believe this was happening. "It's been so long, Cat, please."

Alec turned his eyes away. He'd never heard Magnus plea before, and he didn't feel like he was supposed to hear it. This was someone who'd been with Magnus for… Well, he didn't even know.

Catarina's voice began to come out in choked gasps. "It's okay, Magnus, it's okay. You'll have Alec." Her eyes went to him, and Alec shuddered. He will die one day too. "And Tessa." She looked back at Magnus, who had a look of pure agony on his face. It was unguarded. "But, please, don't forget about me."

Magnus accepted it then. She was dying. She would be dead in the next couple of seconds. He shook his head. "Never. I couldn't, Catarina. You mean so much to me." He saw tears come down her face, and he felt one slide down his. He sniffled, and didn't let anymore fall. She made one last mischievous smile, and said: " _Selamat tinggal_ …"

And she stopped breathing.

He let out a ragged breath. " _Selamat tinggal_ …" He whispered. He closed his eyes in anguish, took a deep breath, and stood up, Catarina in his arms. He made eye contact with Alec, who looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. "I can't leave her here…"

Alec nodded. "I know." He said gently, and held out his hand. "Come on."

Magnus and the others had helped him give her a proper burial, and then Alec had guided Magnus back to his apartment. Alec saw the way Magnus shut everything out, how his whole demeanor seemed to release. He'd never seen Magnus like that, and it truly bothered him.

When they made it back to the apartment, Magnus headed straight towards the window, and just looked down at the busy city below him. Even though it was two a.m. people still seemed to roam around. It made him angry. All these people don't know what the world has lost this terrible day. And they never would.

Catarina didn't deserve to go like that, she didn't deserve to die in pain, and he didn't deserve to endure that either. It should have been him, and he should have been _strong_ enough to help her survive, but he wasn't, and now she is dead.

"It's my fault…" He whispered. He whispered it so quietly, he was shocked that Alec had heard him.

"It's not, Magnus. It's not your fault." He slowly made his way to the Warlock, who had dark circles under his eyes. Alec could tell he was exhausted, but he feared for him to sleep. He remembered after Max died, all he did was have nightmares about it. He didn't really know if Magnus was the nightmare type, but he didn't want to find out. "Those demons were the ones who killed her."

Magnus felt bitter, all of a sudden. "Yeah, and you and your little gang dragged me and Catarina along, and now she's dead." He spat it like poison.

Alec swallowed. He knew Magnus just said it out of anger, out of pain, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Magnus was right. He did ask Magnus to come, and he regretted it the moment Catarina got hit with that poisonous spike. "I'm so sorry."

Magnus released a breath he didn't know he was holding, nor how long he was holding. "It's-" He sighed. "No, _I_ am sorry. It's not your fault."

"Magnus, it's not yours either, I need you to know that." Alec continued to make his way towards Magnus, who turned around and looked at Alec. He didn't have any expression, other than guilt.

"I swore to protect her, just like she swore to protect me. And she always kept her word, she was always there for me when I lost someone, when I got hurt, when I was in a situation that I couldn't seem to get out of. She always protected me.

"And I couldn't protect her." He looked down, and his voice cracked.

Alec winced. He didn't know how to reply. So he didn't. He finally made it to him, and embraced Magnus. He held him, held him like he would disappear if he let go, because he was scared he would. But not in the sense that he would literally be _gone_ , but that he wouldn't be _the_ Magnus Bane anymore. So he held him, and they stayed like that for a while.

They ended up on the couch, and Alec still held Magnus. Magnus never cried. He just lay there, in Alec's arms, and tried to stray his mind from the image of Catarina's life leaving her eyes. But he couldn't seem to. Alec's voice brought him out of his dreary.

"What did that mean?" He asked gently.

"What?" Magnus replied, voice flat.

"I think it was something like, Selamat tinggal?"

And Magnus smiled, a small, sad smile. "It means goodbye, in Indonesian."

Alec rested his head on Magnus', who shoulders began to shake, but he _still_ didn't cry. And Alec just continued to hold him, and soon, _soon_ , he felt a tear leak through his shirt as Magnus dug his face in Alec's chest.

And Magnus finally wept.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to do something original. I didn't want to do something everyone has done, which was Magnus' reaction to the death of Alec, cause I already know how that will go down.**

 _ ***tear fall***_

 **Anyways, review and give me your thoughts.**


End file.
